Questions
by Lunamon810
Summary: Sometimes, Gon asks too many questions. And sometimes, he looks for his own answers. YinYang Shiping (Gox X Killua)


**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. And with ****_more_**** Hunter X Hunter fanfiction... My non Hunter X Hunter-fan followers must hate me at this point... Anyway. I have been launched into YinYang fandom mode again, so enjoy my newest YinYang one-shot.**

* * *

Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck laid in the two beds in their hotel room, relaxing for the first time in weeks. Either boy laid at the foot of their bed, hanging over the edge, their arms hanging down to touch the floor. They'd been soaking wet from sweat previously, but for the past hour they'd just been laying there, enjoying the nice, cold air conditioning. Both boys were wearing a black tank shirt, it having been too hot for their normal shirts. Gon rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his knees, smiling at the other boy, who looked at him curiously. Gon pounced over onto Killua's bed and started tickling the other, boy, instantly snapping Killua out of his daze as he tried to push Gon away.

"G-Gon! Cut it out!" Killua said laughing, though he grinned to reassure Gon he wasn't mad. Gon stopped and smiled at Killua, sitting on his knees again. Killua tackled him back onto the bed and returned the tickling from a moment ago stopping after a minute. Gon pushed himself up and giggled.

"That was fun. What should we do now, Killua?" The other boy shrugged, sitting indian style. "Do you wanna watch TV?"

"Sure." Killua shrugged, and Gon handed him the remote. The two laid on their stomachs as Killua flipped through the channels, and finally resided on the best show that was on, though he didn't think it was very good. Gon sat kicking his feet in the air, still laying on his stomach. Killua looked at him when he out of nowhere stopped and let his feet drop onto the bed. He saw Gon was staring at the screen, which he'd looked away from with disinterest a few minutes ago. He saw the couple kissing, and blinked.

"What are they doing, Killua?"

"You don't know?" The spiky black haired boy shook his head. "Well, Gon, they're kissing. It's a way a couple shows affection for each other."

"Ohhh, I see. But why? Isn't saying 'I love you' enough?"

"Not always. If you're serious, you feel appealed to. Or at least that's what I assume, I've never been in a relationship before." Killua said shrugging.

"So you don't know how it feels to be kissed?"

"No, and I take it neither do you." Killua said, shrugging once again. "Why?"

"Well, I wonder how it feels," Gon said, curiosity filling his voice as he watched the couple kiss once again. Killua blinked.

"And?"

"Nothing. Just sayin'." Gon said shrugging, sitting up. Killua sat up too after a second, and Gon went to take a shower. Killua quickly changed the channel, laying back with his head on the soft, fluffy pillows. He was wondering where Gon was taking the conversation earlier, it seemed as if he was going to keep going but decided against continuing it and had then dismissed it. Killua took a shower after Gon did, and came out wearing a replica of what he'd worn previously, as did Gon.

The two were laying on their opposite beds once again, and Gon looked at Killua. Killua, detecting Gon's movement, looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Killua? When does someone kiss someone else?"

"Uh, well, I'm not sure. When the moment feels right I guess. I think when you're in love with someone, you'll know when it's time." Gon nodded and looked back at the TV, the two now watching some cartoon, which was doing a horrible job at captivating either of the attentions. Gon kept looking over at Killua, but said nothing. Finally the two curled up on top of their beds and fell asleep, Gon's mind still racing with questions.

The next morning the two headed down out of the hotel for breakfast, still wearing just their normal pants and tank tops, not really caring what they looked like. They went to a random restaurant and were seated at a table with two seats, sitting across from each other. Gon ordered blueberry pancakes, and Killua ordered chocolate chip pancakes, with chocolate syrup instead of maple syrup like Gon would use.

When their food got to the table the two were arm wrestling, but knowing the match was going nowhere fast, and their growling stomachs would object to them continuing now that the food was there, they called it truce and started eating, Killua smothering his pancakes in chocolate syrup. The two started eating, and midway Gon looked up and giggled, causing Killua to raise his eyebrows, chewing. "You have chocolate syrup all over your face! Did you really have to use that much syrup, Killua?"

Killua swallowed the bite of syrup and tiny piece of pancake in his mouth. "Yes! I did!" He protested, before returning to eating. Gon giggled again.

"You really do like chocolate, don't you Killua?" Killua nodded, chewing again. "Can I try some?" Killua's chewing slowed as he looked between Gon and his puppy dog eyes and his plate. He honestly didn't want to give up any of his chocolate, but Gon was his best friend.

"I guess a little bit..."

"Okay!" Gon grinned and shocked his friend by getting on his knees in his chair before he could blink and leaning across the table, balancing with his hands carefully around the plates, and kissing Killua. Killua's eyes widened, and after a few seconds Gon pulled away and licked his lips clean of the chocolate that had came off onto them, sitting back down normally. Killua was left blushing darker than Gon's just slight blush, stunned, suddenly unmotivated by the chocolate in front of him. Gon went back to eating like nothing had happened, and slowly Killua sat his fork down.

"You know I could have given you a bite of the pancakes, right?"

"Yeah, but I like my way better," Gon said, smiling happily. "Don't you, Killua?"

"I-I don't know. Eat your pancakes." Killua said, shoving a bite of his own pancakes into his mouth. The two ate in silence, but it was only for a couple of minutes because the two were hungry enough to basically inhale their pancakes. They paid for their food and headed back to the hotel, the two collapsing on their beds. Killua propped himself up on his left forearm, looking at Gon, who looked at him, laying on his back. "What was that all about, back there at the restaurant?"

"Well, I wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone, Killua. And I wanted to know what the chocolate syrup tasted like, so..."

"You don't just kiss someone to know what it's like, you-"

"I know, you kiss someone when you like them. Like Kurapika and Leorio. Or the boy and girl on the tv show last night." Killua couldn't help but smirk at the mention of their two friends, Kurapika and Leorio. They didn't know Killua and Gon had caught them saying 'I love you' to each other one night, as awkward as it had seemed. Killua slowly realized what Gon meant. He knew what it meant when you kissed someone, and he kissed Killua. Gon smiled more, knowing Killua was just realizing it.

"Y-You mean you, you like me?"

"Of course!" Gon said grinning. Killua felt his face turning red, so he rolled onto his side, facing the wall. He felt Gon jump onto the bed behind him. "Aww, come on Killua! Don't be like that! Don't you like me too?"

"I-I... I don't know."

"I-It's alright if you don't!" Gon said, still smiling, though seeming a bit sadder. Killua shook his head.

"No, no! I didn't say that! I just... I'm really caught off guard that you liked me. You seem like the kind of person who would... well... you know... Like someone nicer."

"But you are nice, Killua," Gon said, pouting slightly. "I wish you didn't think so badly of yourself. I like how you are. It makes you who you are, and I like who you are."

Killua looked up at Gon out of the corner of his eyes, his face still a bit pink. "I'm glad you do, Gon."

There was a bit of hopefulness in Gon's eyes and voice that made Killua smile a little bit. "Does this mean you like me too, Killua?"

Killua ignored the fact that he knew his face was reddening again. "Y-Yeah. I do." Gon giggled happily and hugged Killua happily.

"Yay!" Killua laughed at other boy's enthusiasm and went quiet again, staring at the wall in front of him, smiling. Gon finally released him and sat up. "Hey Killua?" Killua sat up and looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean we're together now? Like the couples on TV?" Killua was pretty much ignoring the color of his face completely now, slightly confused at Gon's unchanging color besides the slight pink tint.

"Only if you want to be. J-Just because you like someone doesn't mean you have to be their boyfriend. It means you want to be most likely, but you don't have to if you don't want to. It... It's complicated."

"Well, do you want to be?" Gon asked curiously, tilting his head.

"I-I... Maybe."

"Good! Because I do to. So, can we Killua?" Gon asked hopefully, his eyes slightly becoming puppy dog eyes. Killua laughed a little bit at his friend's expression, and nodded.

"Yeah. We can." Gon cheered happily and tackle-hugged Killua back, his head landing on the pillows. Gon giggled at Killua's slightly shocked expression, but snuggled up closer to him when Killua finally hugged him back. "Hehe." Killua patted Gon's back, and the other smiled even wider. Killua pulled his head back a bit so he could see Gon's face. "Hey Gon?" Gon looking up the inch or so that was between him and Killua to look at his friend, his eyes full of curiosity. "You know how it feels to kiss someone yourself now. Would you like to know how it feels to be kissed _by_ someone?" A second later Killua closed the gap, causing more happiness to radiate from the black-haired boy that was Gon Freecss. After a few seconds Killua pulled away and smiled, and Gon grinned, and Gon rested his head back on the pillows, as did Killua. the two fell asleep there, too peaceful to stay awake.


End file.
